Doctor Eggman's Egg Men
by diesir
Summary: Spoilers of Sonic for the Generations (I made a pun)! Classic and Modern learn to live with each other, but what if everything is not as seems? Could Robotnik and Eggman have some thing more to it? In this space does the limits become endless posibility? And if they see more of themselves to learn the truths of who they are will consequence be the same? Ma rating for idle sexuality


dr. Eggman's Egg Men

One day after Sonic Generations SHIRO NO BOUKEN (see end of game) Doctor Modern Eggman and Classic Eggman (but we'll call him Robotnik] were lost at the end of time little did they know it is where all tales begins.

"Graagh girrtity -rar! Sonic alway betas us up!" the Doctor say.

"That is because you are a fool!" Robotnik say.

"What you say you foolish man!" the Doctor make great pains at this Robotnik. "Now make me find that Door to Life!"

"Oww Eggman, well if thats how it is you won'g get to see life over again!"

Then Eggman punch him in the balls.

"Oh my god my buttnik-balls!"

Then Eggman fell the pain as the balls shrink live a rolled echidna.

"Oh my god my egg man nuts!" Eggman say. "Hmm, I can see I'm going to have a lot of trouble with you

Too...hard!"

So Robotnik doubled over and fell on his mousetashe.

Oh no! I might know erevery thing I'm going to do, but not's going to help us since he knows every pain goes back to my brain! Eggman farted

"Ihave problem" Robotnik say.

"What."

"My balls were hittened to hard that I think you broek them."

Eggman remember now! "Oh yes I did! What do us now?"

Eggman help Robotnik takes pants off, there was no zipper but there was a magic only Eggman know how to lower the pants.

Hmm. Eggman look at Robotniks' rotound buttnix.

"Hey! You Craz y guy!"

"Merrrf, sorry Eggman say "anyway it looks like the genitals are inverted "

"Does that mean they don't work!" Robotnik gasped.

"Another thing Buttnik" Eggman say "I would like to examine your lovemuscle."

"OK." Robotdik thought it weird but well he WAS a docktor so what did he know."How is it?"

"I'm afraid the punch to the balls selfinflicted some case of erectile disfunction."

"Meaning?" Robotnik confused since Eggman was older and smarter so he knows bigger words.

"Meaning you are small forever."

Ooh no!

"Fortunatly we have the technology and we can rebuild it to be stronger."

"And faster?"

"Don't be silly I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Grate mind think-a-like!"

So Eggman went to work on Robotniks robo-cock fortunate that they have the technology and we can rebuild it to be stonger.

"What do you think? I used your old classic technilogy to make it pierce the heavens, though I had to sacrifice the Flicky birds and Dicky worms to power it."

"My dick is a badnik!"

"Oh yes. It is a very BADnick..."

"Eggman?"

Then Eggman do inappropriate things.

"What are you doing?"

"Why did you think they called me EGG,man?"

Then Eggman dropped the disguise Eggmans mousetashe dropped to the floor."

"Eggman you are a..."

"Yes. I guess you can say I'm a giant talking egg."

"This is worse then we were Sonic 06 form That Shall Not Called Robotnik But if you are me and I are you how are this possible?" Robotnik robotnik

"Because..there are things ever you donut know and will soon int the future..."

Oneday Robotnik's automale penis malfunction and he had to get a sexchange. CLEAR! They electrotherapy the robotnik dick but no dice so in resusitating the crotch they must rust the robocock.

"I see" Robotnik say. "Is there nothin you can do?

"Make me feel lick me again."

So Robotnik touched himself and EggMan felt everymuch metaphysical things since they was really much the same person in spirit

"Oh! Robonik" What'll happen next?

Then something magnificent heppen Robotnik's platinum robopenis spewed force a gigablast laserspear that struck and pierced the Eggman making her pregnate.

Fortunatly there was no time in their world so it went quickie and so with metaphysical thoughts of blackness of heart feelings towards hedgehog curled up testicle and then a bloodblack sonic with muscular roller sneaker semiautomatic chaos control and of the womb to land of 50 years ago since he was much ultimate power

"What was that?"

"Something magical." And Science!

"No I mean I think I know how to get out of her!"

Soo Eggman and Robotnik worked day aand night with their calculuzions and came to a startling cumclusion.

"My good doctor it seems the transmutation circle was generated by my robotic underparts and your transvestital visage."

"Go on."

"So if we time it just right the reslut is we can use an ass anchor to get out of purgatory."

"My dear professor you are just brilliance."

'so they took aim of the mammoth eggcapsule and had sex with it. Bulsating fat blubber confusing mastrubatory (butt not really) sex. But it was the best sex no one ever seen since it cannt be record since it was other dimension.

Robotnik charged his grappling turbocanon and shot a gizmondo out at Eggman!" his was truly Man of the Mens

"Getaloadofgetaloadofgetaload ofgetaloadofgetaloadofgetalo adofgetaloadofgetaloadofgeta loadofgetaloadofgettaloddovT HIIIIIIIIIIISPIIIIIIIIIIS"

BAM! Direct hit. inserted to cogs of time!

then a chaos control spill open

"Hurray he can leave!"

But the chaos control did not go two ways.

Someone look not like Edward Elric but rather like Ivo Robotnik but was not as he stepped forth and announced his conquest of time itself due to these bakajanitorial simpletons.

IT WARNS THE COCKOLDS OF MY HEART... said Jim Cummings.

To Be Continued...? 


End file.
